Present-day amusement devices which sail through the air, after being thrown, are generally circular and designed with aerodynamic principles in mind so that they sail with a spinning motion. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678. When properly thrown, such devices remain airborne due to lifting forces exerted by the relative movement of air caused, in part, by the spinning action. These devices eventually settle to the ground, after being thrown, as the spinning action continues, providing amusement and delight to users.
Such amusement devices, as described, are for the most part, noise-free as they sail through the air because of the desire to keep the structure thereof aerodynamically clean. If sound were to be emitted from such a device as it sails through the air and spins, it would add to the enjoyment of the user of the device. Recognizing this, there have been some attempts to provide such a device with sound-emitting structure. One known device with sound-emitting structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,987. For the most part, however, many aerodynamic devices of the type to which this invention relates are manufactured and used without sound-emitting structure of any kind because of certain undesirable characteristics. For example, some whistle structures for aerodynamic devices are of such complex design that their cost of manufacture would seriously hamper the commercial aspects of the device. Further, other whistle structures proposed are heavy and bulky, thereby affecting and impairing the aerodynamic capabilities of the device. Finally, some known whistle structures for aerodynamic devices will operate only if the device is made to spin in one predetermined direction.